Je te protégerai!
by Azurya
Summary: Les Mugiwaras débarquent sur une île peuplé de monstre mythologique, de nouveau danger les mettront à l'épreuve comme jamais! Zosan évidement.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Je te protégerai

Auteur: Just-for-Yaoi, ba moi quoi...

Bêta: Mousoukyu

Disclaimer: Les perso sont pas à moi mais un jour ils le seront!

Note: Au départ cette fiction devait être un os écris a parti d'un truc écrit une nuit d'insomnie. Et puis je me suis dis que ça pourrait être pas mal d'essayer de faire un truc avec plusieurs chapitres.

Note 2: Merci à Mousoukyu d'avoir trouvé le titre! Moi j'avais aucune idée!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_ Ne me laisse pas... Je t'en supplie... Zoro...

A ce dernier mot Sanji, qui, jusqu'à présent, chuchotait dans le cou du bretteur, fondit en larmes. Il le tenait dans ses bras fins tentant vainement de retenir le sang qui coulait abondement des innombrables plaies de Zoro. Ce dernier, utilisant ses dernières forces, enleva une main ensanglantée vers la joue de Sanji et posa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue du love-cook, du sang s'étalant contre sa peau avec lenteur. Celui-ci releva alors la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleus humides et impuissants dans ceux émeraudes de Zoro.

_ Arrête de pleurer..., l'homme aux cheveux vert crachat du sang mais passa outre, J'ai perdu un combat et j'en perdrai d'autre ! Le bretteur vomissait bien trop de sang, Alors arrête de pleu...rer...

Doucement, Zoro sombra dans l'inconscience sous le regard affolé de l'autre.

_Quelques heurs plus tôt_...

_P.O.V Sanji_

Ce matin là, le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand je me réveilla sentant qu'on caressé tendrement mes cheveux blonds. J'ouvris un œil, puis deux, pour les plonger directement dans ceux émeraudes de mon nakama.

_ Bien dormi? Me demanda doucement Zoro

Pour toute réponse, je quémanda mon baiser matinal. Il rit doucement, m'embrassant avec tendresse. Puis il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres me demandant l'accès. Nos langues, quelque peu timides au début, entamèrent une danse sensuelle. A contre cœur et haletants, nous nous séparâmes, encore reliés par un mince filet de bave. Nous pausâmes nos fronts l'un contre l'autre et quand j'eus repris mon souffle, je tenta de me relever mais une douleur vive dans le bas du dos m'en empêcha.

_ Putain ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

_ Tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps !

_ Ouais mais on peux pas dire que tu sois très doux non plus !

_ Mais tu es tellement appétissant !

Zoro fondit sur mes lèvres, se les appropriant de nouveau. Il mordilla et suçota ma lèvre inférieure mais je le repoussa gentiment (non, non ! Pas a coup de pied ,je vous jure, je l'ai fait gentiment !)

_ Marimo, arrête je dois aller préparer le petit déj' !

Réitérant ma précédente tentative de me relever, celle-ci échoua de nouveau mais cette fois-ci se fut la tête d'algue qui m'en empêcha.

_ Reste encore un peux ! Fit-il d'un ton boudeur avant de m'emprisonner dans ses puissant bras.

Je tenta tout de même de me dégager, même si je savais que s'était peine perdue.

_ Putain ! Bretteur de mes deux, tu vas me lâcher, merde !

_ Non.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Zoro boudait ! Le mec le plus beau et le plus balaise de ce monde pitoyable boudait ! Mais d'un autre coté, il était tellement adorable, et ce malgré ses 21 ans, avec cette bouille enfantine. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me fit craquer.

_ Zoro ?

_ hm ?

Je l'embrassa chastement.

_ Tu sais que tu es trop mignon quand tu boudes ?

Il rougit, le rendant encore plus mignon.

_ Je boude pas !

_ C'est ça j'te croit... mais tu sais..., je vint chuchoter à son oreille, je n'arrive pas tenir debout ce matin et... j'aurai sûrement besoin de quelqu'un d'assez fort pour me soutenir...

Je mordillais le lobe de son oreille puis mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou pour y laisser quelques suçons, tendis qu'il me portait dans ses bras comme une princesse. Il nous mena dans la salle de bain où il me pausa sur mes deux pieds. Juste avent que je ne tombe au sol, il me soutint par la taille,collant tendrement son torse à mon dos et nous entrâmes dans la douche. Quand elle fut finit,non sans des petites caresses, loin de là ! Nous nous habillâmes et Zoro me reprit dans ses bras comme une princesse. Cette fois, il nous mena dans la cuisine du navire. Il me reposa à terre, son torse collé à mon dos pour me soutenir un peu. J'entrepris donc de préparer le petit déjeuner tandis Zoro ne me gèna nullement : il anticipait tous mes mouvements.

Le soleil commençait à se lever et Luffy n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans la cuisine en hurlant qu'il mourrait de faim. Ce que dût remarquer Zoro car il me lâcha brusquement pour aller s'asseoir à table, une bouteille de saké à la main. Je dût prestement me rattraper au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber et je m'y agrippa fortement faisant même blanchir mes jointures.

_ Putain ! Préviens la prochaine ...

_ SANJI ! J 'AI FAIM !

_ ...fois...

_ Sanji ? Ça va ? Tu me fais pas taire à coup de pied ? (il est maso ou quoi ?!)

Je serais des dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

_ Ouais, ouais !

_ T'en mieux.. ! PARCE QUE J'AI FAIM !

_ TA GUEULE !

Et Zoro l'assomma de la paume de l'un de ses sabres, puis Ussop entra dans la cuisine racontant des histoires abracadabrantes au petit reine de l'équipage. Brook passa la porte en poussant un yohoho joyeux. Franky, lui, arriva en faisant une danse assez étrange... Robin entra dans la pièce, ses lunettes sur le nez, un livre entre les mains et , relevant la tête de son bouquin, fit un :

_ Bonjours !

Quand je l'aperçu, je me dirigea vers elle, me trémoussant, les yeux en cœurs. (tien il a plus mal...)

- Ma Robin D'amour tu es toujours aussi élégante !

Quand l'archéologue vint pour se poser sur sa chaise, je lui tira.

_ Merci cook-kun.

A se moment là, Nami fracassa la porte d'entré visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

_ Yohoho ! Tu as l'air énervé, Nami !

Pour toute réponse, il reçu un coup de point sur le crâne. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Je m'approcha d'elle en faisant mon manège habituelle, mais la rousse m'ignora totalement et tira elle même sa chaise. Nami était de très très mauvaise humeur. Elle profitait toujours du faites que je sois un vrai gentleman ! Je savais que Zoro ricanait, intérieurement bien sûr extérieurement, il était toujours aussi neutre, car je venais de me prendre un énorme vent de la part de ma ''Nami chérie''. Mais en temps qu'adorateur des femmes je persistais quand même ! Si bien que je fini le reste du petit dej' avec des énormes bosses sur le sommé du crâne.

_ Sanji, ferme la deux minutes ! Je sais me servir toute seule !

_ Mais, Nami chérie...

La rousse me fit le regard -situfermespastagueuledesuite tuvasleregretter-, je me tue et je vint m'asseoir à coter de Zoro. Sous la table, nos doigts vinrent s'entre-lasser faisant apparaître sur nos visages des sourires.

- Bon appétit, tout le monde !

Luffy, comme à son habitude, fût le premier à manger dans les assiettes des autres et à subir le courroux de la navigatrice. Chopper courait en rond et hurlait qu'il fallait un médecin avant que la rousse ne lui fasse retrouvait la mémoire à grand coup de point. Le mangeur de barbe à papa amena notre capitaine dans sa petite infirmerie. Après le petit déjeuner tout le monde était retourné à ses occupations. Luffy, Brook et Chopper péchaient tranquillement, Robin lisait un livre sur la mythologie, Nami toujours de mauvaise humeur, travaillait sur ses cartes, Franky bricolait un truc ''GENIAL !'' selon ses dires, Ussop trafiquait de nouvelles biles et Marimo faisait ses échauffements quotidien. Tout en bavant sur ce dernier, je m'affairais à laver la vaisselle. Mis a part les éclats de rire de notre capitaine, rien ne troublait cette paisible matinée de juin jusqu'à que le cantonnier se mette à hurler :

_ UNE ILE ! UNE ILE !

Si j'avais su se qui allait se passer, je l'aurais égorgé vif.

_Fin P.O.V Sanji_


	2. Chapter 2

Bêta: Mousoukyu **(Le dit pas! .)**

Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi T.T

Note: Désolée de le poster que maintenant mais j'avais beaucoup de travaille !

* * *

_P.O.V. Zoro_

En début d'après-midi, à l'heure de ma méditation qui aujourd'hui avait pour but de développer les différents sens autre que la vue, j'entendis Sanji parler à la navigatrice qui semblait de meilleures humeur que ce matin.

_ Tu cherches quelque chose Nami chérie ? Et laisse-moi t'aider à porter tes cartes maritimes ! Tu risquerais d'abîmer tes mains si délicates !

J'entendis un bruit de feuille froissée : la rousse avait dû lui refiler ses vieux bouts de papiers chiffonnés.

_ Merci Sanji. Et non, je ne cherche rien.

_ Alors pourquoi la plus belle des déesses se fatigue à faire des vas-et-viens entre la bibliothèque et sa chambre ?

La plus belle des déesses, tu parles ! Un vrai sorcière, oui ! Tiens, elle pousse un soupir. Elle capitule vite !

_ En faite c'est cette île...

Île ? Quelle île ?! J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais à l'horizon. Effectivement une terre s'étendait. Pourquoi je suis jamais au courant de rien ?!

_Au départ je pensais que la carte que j'utilise habituellement était incomplète, mais non !Elle n'est sur aucune carte... ! De plus le log pose est complètement déréglé !

_ C'est assez étrange, en effet... As-tu pensé à demander à Robin d'amour? Elle a peut être lu quelque chose de semblable dans ses livres...

_ Merci de ton aide , Sanji ! j'y vais de ce pas !

Elle s'éloigna et je refermais les yeux que j'avais gardés ouverts et me concentrais sur ma méditation, grossière erreur...

_ Et au fait...

_ Oui Nami chérie ?

_ N'ABÎMES PAS MES CARTES !

Je crois que je suis devenu sourd... Il ne me reste plus qu'un demi-tympan, à mon avis. Cette fois, elle s'en alla vraiment et j'entendis Sanji se rapprocher de moi.

_ Oï, Marimo !

J'ouvris les yeux, blasé. Ses bras était chargés des cartes de la sorcière rousse.

_ Tu sais que c'est mal poli d'écouter la conversation des autres ?

_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, sourcils en vrille. Je méditais.

_ C'est ça ouais...

Puis il s'éloigna vers la chambre de la navigatrice pour y déposer ses cartes.

Quelques heures, et plusieurs batailles avec le love-cook, plus tard le Sonny Go accosta sur l'île, la plus étrange, qu'il m'est été donnée de voir. Et je parle pas des habitants ! On venait à peine d'arriver que l'on apercevait déjà une jeune femme avec des cheveux long comme pas possible ornés de feuilles de différents arbres et de plusieurs sortes de fleurs, ses parties intimes cachées par se qui semblait être des racines et ses pieds nus foulaient la terre fertile du bosquet. Quand elle nous vît elle s'enfuit. On avait fait quoi encore ?

_ SANJI J'AI FAIM !

Ah. Je comprend mieux...

_ Quelle dommage une si belle créature..., déclara le blond en tirant sur sa clope, le pied sur la tête de Luffy

_ Et mais cette fille elle était pas humaine ,si ? Demanda long pif

_ Effectivement, c'est une nymphe des bois. Dit un mec vêtu de se qui semblait être un drap, à sandalette ailé, tenant un bâton où s'entrelaçaient deux serpents et surmonté d'une paires d'ailes et sa tête était ornée d'un casque, également ailé. Non mais, sérieusement, qui à l'idée de se balader comme ça en pleine rue !?

_ Je me présente... Hermès.

_ Dieu grec des voleurs, des marchants et des voyageurs. Mais également le messager des dieux.

_ C'est exact, jeune mortelle. Lui fit il, un sourire en coin.

_ Mais si vous êtes grec.. pourquoi vous parlez notre langue ?

_ Bah je suis un dieu... Je sais tout faire !

...Se prend pas pour de la merde, lui...

_ Enfin bref... C'est en tant que messager que je me présente à vous aujourd'hui. Les dieux vous ont choisi comme champions ! Un champion par dieu. Sachant qu'il y a douze dieux, Déméter et Hestia ne joue jamais à se genre de jeux, et dix champions, deux dieux seront arbitres.

_ Oh ! Doucement ! D'abord, tu débarques de je ne sais où et en plus, on comprend rien à se que tu racontes ! balança soudainement la sorcière rousse, l'homme en jupe soupira.

_ Vous, les humains, il faut vraiment tout vous dire ! Alors petit cours de mythologie : on parle souvent de douze Dieux de l'Olympe mais en réalité nous somme quatorze : Zeus, Poseidon, Hadès, Hera, Arès, Apollon, Artemis, Athéna, Aphrodite, Déméter, Dionysos, Héphaïstos, Hestia et moi-même.

_ Et la drogue, dans tout ça ?

Nous étions pratiquement tous sûr de cette remarque du cyborg : Robin semblait désespérée et le pseudo-dieu encore plus. Et en ayant plus que marre, Hermès nous attrapa un part un et nous lança vers le ciel en soupirant.

_ Quelle bande de gens pathétiques. Franchement, Zeus va être déçu!

_P.O.V Normal_

Il entendit les légers cris poussaient par les autres malades et vola jusqu'à eux avec ses petites chaussures mimis comme tout. Il s'arrêta aux cotés de Nami qui fermait les yeux le plus fort possible en se retenant de crier tout en tenant se qui semblait être un doudou en forme d'orange. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur, la pauvre… Enfin bon, il haussa les épaules et monta jusqu'à Zoro et Sanji en train de se battre, pour pas changer... Usopp essayait de s'accrocher à un nuage s'enlaçant lui-même, tandis que le petit Chopper s'accrochait désespérément au pied du cantonnier, ils hurlaient le plus fort possible une sorte de 'A l'aide'. D'ailleurs, le Dieu saigna un petit coup des oreilles alors qu'il regardait totalement blasé ces stupides êtres. Il alla ensuite à côté de Franki qui avait une positon singulière : un bras le long du corps ,l'autre tendu devant lui, tout en criant avec un d'accent assez étrange : ''Suuuuuper Franki !'' … Quelle nouvelle étrange coutume nous montrait-il, encore? Robin était tranquillement assise en tailleur quand le dieu passa près d'elle. Puis il s'approcha de Book qui semblait courir dans les aires.. Hermès pensait que le pire rester à venir quand il passa près de Luffy mais celui-ci disparut instantanément de son champ de vision lorsqu'un avion le happa violemment… Wouah.. Cela arrivé souvent ce genre de chose? Ça devait quand même un peu grave, là! Depuis quand les avions existaient ici et de plus, pourquoi est-ce que il fallait que ce soit Luffy qui se le prenne?

Dans le dit avion, une vielle dame regardait calmement le hublot et sans comprendre comment, elle vit deux bras voletaient devant la petite fenêtre, suivit par une tête dont le visage état déformé par la vitesse de l'engin c'est-à-dire: la bouche grande ouverte noyée de bave, des narines servant de lunettes pour la personne et un cri parvenant jusqu'à ses vielles oreilles. Bon Dieu mais quelle était cette…chose? Oh, et puis peu importe! Elle referma le petit hublot avec lenteur et ferma les yeux en se concentrant afin de dormir en silence. Pff… Les jeunes de nos jours!

Hermès arriva près du brun qui s'était entortillait autour de l'appareil et le décrocha avec difficultés avant qu'il ne tombe… Encore… Et encore… Lentement mais sûrement… Et encore… Avant de s'écraser comme une merde sur le sol et le Dieu l'attrapât de nouveau pour l'envoyer encore haut dans le ciel. Et c'était repartit pour des cris qui font mal aux oreilles !

Les Mugiwaras finirent pas s'écraser sur une terre.. Volante ! Comme Skypiea ! **(Ça serait cool que tu expliques ce qu'est 'Skypiea'? **Va regarder One Piece!) Mais en carrément plus luxueux ! Les pirates se mangèrent lamentablement le sol sauf Nami qui s'écrasa sur le bord de la terre en lévitation.

_ Relevez-vous ! Vous devez encore marcher jusqu'à la salle des trônes.

Hermès décrocha la rousse, pendant que les pirates se relevaient crachant quelques dents pour Luffy...

_ Woooooow...

Les neuf jeunes gens étaient émerveillés devant tant de beauté. Devant eux, s'étendait une large avenu dallée, bordée par des colonnes grec. Des torches brillaient de mille feu, éclairant le ciel sombre. En remontant l'allée on trouvait une immense fontaine d'où s'échappait une eau limpide et claire comme on en avait jamais vue. Au centre de cette gigantesque fontaine trônent fièrement trois statues à l'air sévère et quasiment semblable, à exception que la première tenait en main un éclair, la deuxième, elle, brandissait un trident et la troisième agrippait fermement un sceptre à deux fourches. Quatre avenues se séparaient autour de la fontaine : celle d'où venait nos chère Mugiwaras, une qui partait vers la gauche, menant à des temples où s'affairaient des humain vêtu de toge blanche à bordure doré, une qui partait vers la droite, menant à différents champs de culture et d'élevage, des nymphes de diffèrent éléments se préoccupaient de la santé des différentes plantes et mammifères. La dernière avenue menait à des marches de marbre qui elles même conduisaient à une gigantesque bâtisse : d'immenses piliers de marbre blanc soutenaient le toit qui dépassait des murs porteurs. La troupe s'avança jusque devant une porte en bois d'ébène. Hermès fit le geste de pousser quelque chose du revers de la main et dans un sinistre grincement, l'imposante porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière. Quatorze trônes étaient disposés en arc de cercle, chacun d'eux étaient occupés par se qui -si on en croit l'histoire de l'autre cinglé- des dieux. La seule place libre fut comblait par Hermès qui faisait soudainement au moins 10 mètre, comme les 13 autres d'ailleurs. Le dieu au centre se tourna vers le messager.

_ Ah ! Hermès tu ramènes nos nouveaux champions ?

Les pirates étaient assez choqués comme ça ! Pourquoi ce.. géant -oui, c'est ça- un géant ça peux pas être un dieu ! Les dieux n'existent pas ! Bref, pourquoi ce géant les avait-il appelés des champions ?

_ Oui, seigneur Zeus.

Seigneur ? Zeus ? L'autre fou en avait parler dans son délire, non ? Roh et puis on s'en fiche après tout ! C'est pas comme si cela allait changer leurs vies. Enfin, du moind, c'est-ce qu'ils croient. A part pour Luffy qui mangeait. Où avait-il donc trouvé cette nourriture?!

_ Bien. Tu tombes à pique ! Notre vainqueur des dernier jeux ne devrait pas tarder.

Sur ces paroles, l'équipage du chapeau de paille se retourna en entendant l'immense porte s'ouvrir. Une silhouette se dessina sous l'éclatante lumière du jour. Elle semblait boitée et pourtant, elle gardait une posture fière et droite. Luffy fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, avant de prononçait, un peu hésitant, un :

_ Ace ?

* * *

Auteur : Hey ! Alors ? Ce deuxième chapitre ? Y'avait pas beaucoup de ZoSan, dommage... Je trouve aussi que Luffy est carrément OOC à la fin.. En temps normal, il aurait foncé, tête baissée s'il avait cru reconnaître son cher frère ! Ou alors, il juste choqué ? J'en sais strictement rien !

Zoro : Tu devrais savoir pourtant... C'est quand même toi l'auteur...

Auteur :... Vois pas de quoi tu parles... *regard fuyant*

Mousoukyu, qui a les yeux qui saignent: Je ne sais même pas, moi, si j'ai corrigé toutes les fautes, aveugle comme je suis en ce moment! Et ouai,s il n'y avait pas DU TOUT de ZoSan... *se fait étrangler par son frère car il vient de voir ce que je corrigeais en criant: PAS DE YAOI DANS ONE PIECE!* Voilà ce que j'endure à cause de toi. Just-For-Yaoi, culpabilise maintenant!

Auteur:Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais culpabiliser... c'est pas comme si c'était pas normal.. Et t'exagère! Je fais pas autant de fautes que ça!


End file.
